1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to network data processing and, in particular, to bookmark editing in a web browser. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method, apparatus, and program for creating bookmark symbolic links (symlinks) in a web browser.
2. Description of Related Art
The worldwide network of computers commonly known as the “Internet” has seen explosive growth in the last several years. Mainly, this growth has been fueled by the introduction and widespread use of so-called “web browsers,” which enable simple graphical user interface-based access to network servers, which support documents formatted as so-called “web pages.” A browser is a program that is executed on a graphical user interface (GUI). The browser allows a user to seamlessly load documents from the Internet and display them by means of the GUI. The browser gives some means of viewing the contents of web pages (or nodes) and of navigating from one web page to another.
Bookmarks are stored locations for quick retrieval at a later date. Web browsers provide bookmarks that contain the addresses of favorite sites. Most electronic references, large text databases and help systems provide bookmarks that mark a location users want to revisit in the future. Bookmarks may also be referred to as “favorites” or “favorite places.”
Often, however, users may wish to maintain duplicate bookmarks or folders for consistency and improved organization. For example, a user may have a bookmark folder for IBM and a subfolder for Linux which stores bookmarks relating to Linux at IBM. The user may also have a folder for Linux. Thus, the user may also wish to keep a subfolder for IBM under the Linux folder. However, this requires an inconvenient duplication process. Furthermore, every time a bookmark is added to one of the subfolders, the bookmark must also be added to the duplicate subfolder.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a mechanism to create a symbolic link (symlink) for a bookmark or bookmark folder in a bookmark editor.